emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7224 (2nd July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross goes AWOL from work leaving Dan on his own. Lisa has to rush off to look after Granny Clegg who's cracked two ribs and broken a leg. Zak is keen to keep Belle away from Hamish when he realises something is wrong. Vanessa continues to be puzzled by her who sent her the £10,000. Jai is annoyed as he watches the teddycam and fails to find anything he can use against Rachel. He decides to insist on seeing Archie anyway. Paddy checks Hamish out and suspects serious colic. Rachel apologises to Sam but he tells her he's sick of it. Deflated, she allows Jai to take Archie for a few hours without a fight. Cain demands £15,000 from Robert to buy a new auger for Moira. Jai secretly takes Archie round to Leyla's. He tells Leyla he's moved most of his money so Megan can't touch it and they discuss plans for their new life together. He comments to Leyla that he doesn't know why he ended up saddled with Megan and surmises it was probably through pity. They share a kiss as he tells her she's the love of his life not realising that Archie's teddycam is picking up everything they're doing and saying. Vanessa is suspicious when Carly mentions Kirin flashing his cash in the shop. Aaron suspects Cain of ordering Robert around and warns him to back off. Sam subtly tries to get advice from Andy and tries to question him on how he made things better in his relationship with Jo. Andy is reluctant to talk about it and tells him he has no easy answers. Finn tries to get Ross to open up when he notices him moping around the house and skipping work. Ross blurts out to him that he slept with Debbie. Jai returns Archie to Rachel. She apologises to Sam again and begs him to give her one last chance, explaining she wants to be a better person. He tells her he loves her but agrees she's on her final warning. Aaron discovers that Cain is demanding £15,000 from Robert and learns that he forced him to delete photos of Cain kissing Chrissie. Ali returns to Liverpool. Rachel and Sam discover the camera in Archie's teddy bear and realise Jai has been spying on them. A furious Aaron summons Cain to The Woolpack and confronts Cain over blackmailing Robert into giving him money, warning him that he knows about his kiss with Chrissie. As they argue, Aaron throws a punch at Cain forcing Chas to step in and split them up. Rachel is ecstatic as she checks the camera's memory card and finds the footage of Jai and Leyla. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *James Barton - Bill Ward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Play area *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and stable *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes